plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
ZomBotany zombies
]] ZomBotany zombies are special zombies in Plants vs. Zombies. They have a normal zombie's body, but they have the heads of plants. In the mini-game ZomBotany, Wall-nut Zombies and Peashooter Zombies are featured, which have higher health and shoot peas at the player's plants, respectively. ZomBotany 2 has the same zombies from the former mini-game, along with Squash Zombies, Gatling Pea Zombies, Tall-nut Zombies, and Jalapeno Zombies. Peashooter Zombie, Gatling Pea Zombie, and Squash Zombie take the same amount of damage per shot as a normal zombie. Other than Squash Zombie, they all move at the speed of a normal zombie. Strategies Peashooter and Gatling Pea Zombies :Main articles: Peashooter Zombie and Gatling Pea Zombie *They have the same health of a normal zombie. *Peashooter Zombies shoot peas at your plants at approximately the same rate of a Peashooter, while Gatling Pea Zombies fire at the rate of a Gatling Pea. *You should block their peas by using Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, Pumpkins, or the best choice, Tall-nuts in Pumpkins. *Their peas cannot hit Puff-shrooms, Sun-shrooms, Potato Mines, Lily Pads, Spikeweeds and Spikerocks. Use this to your advantage to use Potato Mines to protect yourself early on in the level and Spikeweed and Spikerock to deal more damage later in the level. *Threepeaters, Cob Cannons, Winter Melons, Cattails, Gloom-shrooms, Melon-pults, Starfruits, and some instant kills like Cherry Bombs and Doom-shrooms are plants that can hit zombies that are not on or adjacent to their lane, so you can hit them when they cannot hit you. Wall-nut and Tall-nut Zombies :Main articles: Wall-nut Zombie and Tall-nut Zombie *Their health is higher than a regular Zombie's, but they still have normal speed. *Wall-nut Zombie has the same health as a Buckethead Zombie, while Tall-nut Zombie has almost as much health as a Gargantuar and a Tall-nut, and it takes two Squash or Potato Mine hits to defeat it, but only one hit if used by explosive plants, Chompers, and Tangle Kelp. *You can also use lots of Spikeweeds and/or Spikerocks with Wall-nuts to defeat them. *Raw firepower from powerful plants (like Winter Melon, Gatling Pea, and Cob Cannon) can also be used against these zombies. You can tell how close they are to death by looking at their head, which degrades just like a regular Wall-nut or Tall-nut. Squash Zombies *Squash Zombies are faster than any other ZomBotany zombies, and they squash the first plant they come into contact with. On the Nintendo DS version of the game, this zombie moves at a normal speed. *Their speed is the same as the Ladder Zombie with its ladder, but it squashes the first plant it meets. *They can be easily be defeated by putting a cheap plant in front of them like Flower Pots or Puff-shrooms. *Putting a Squash in front of them is unnecessary, as the two will jump onto each other, wasting 50 sun and forcing the Squash to recharge again. However, if it is within close proximity to other zombies, do not hesitate and use a Squash immediatly. Jalapeno Zombies These are one of the more dangerous types of ZomBotany Zombies because it can destroy all of your plants in a row which weakens your defense like the Zomboss fireball from Plants vs. Zombies and wastes a lot of sun. The big difference is that the attack destroys everything simutaneously and does not affect the lawn mowers/pool cleaners. The four best ways are: *Blocking its way with defensive plants (except Garlic), giving a 50% chance to stop it from exploding. *Use instant-kill plants to kill them quickly. *Use Garlic to redicrect it to an empty lane Gallery Peashooter Zombie3.png|Peashooter Zombie Wall Nut zombie.jpg|Wall-nut Zombie Gat.jpg|Gatling Pea Zombie Tall Nut Zombie.jpg|Tall-nut Zombie Jalapeno zombie.jpg|Jalapeno Zombie Squash Zombie.jpg|Squash Zombie TinyZombotany.jpg|Tiny ZomBotany zombies (hacked) HD Peashooter Zombie.png|HD Peashooter Zombie Jalapeno Zombie.png|HD Jalapeno Zombie Wall-nut Zombie.png|HD Wall-nut Zombie HD Squash Zombie.png|HD Squash Zombie HD Tallnut Zombie.png|HD Tall-nut Zombie Gatling Pea Zombie.png|HD Gatling Pea Zombie Trivia *ZomBotany zombies' heads will disappear when they die, instead of just falling off. *Jalapeno Zombie, Squash Zombie, Tall-nut Zombie, and Wall-nut Zombie's heads are the only ones whose heads are the whole plant, while the Peashooter Zombie and Gatling Pea Zombie only have the head of the plant. *ZomBotany zombies do not have a burning animation. They just become black and disappear. *If a Peashooter Zombie or Gatling Pea Zombie gets hypnotized by a Hypno-shroom, they will continue to shoot peas out of the back of their heads, which can still damage your plants. This is most likely a glitch. **However, this does not happen on the iOS versions of the game. *When a Lawn Mower runs them over, instead of a head popping out, an arm pops out instead. *It is believed that Dr. Zomboss created the ZomBotany zombies, since in the Nintendo DS trailer, he creates a Wall-nut Zombie. **Additionally, when buying ZomBotany from Crazy Dave on the mobile versions, he states that Dr. Zomboss made the zombies grow plant heads while performing crazy experiments on them. *The heads of the ZomBotany zombies are larger in the Nintendo DS version, except for the heads of the Wall-nut and Tall-nut Zombies. *A Tall-nut Zombie cannot be crushed by a single Squash, but a Squash Zombie can crush a single Tall-nut. *All ZomBotany zombies have a description in the book Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains. See also *ZomBotany *ZomBotany 2 *Wall-nut Zombie *Peashooter Zombie *Gatling Pea Zombie *Tall-nut Zombie *Squash Zombie *Jalapeno Zombie *Mini-games Category:Zombies Category:ZomBotany zombies Category:Non-almanac zombies Category:ZomBotany Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies zombies Category:Pool encountered zombies